The Time Flower
by BlackWhole
Summary: During their quest with Lucario, Ash and May discover their feelings for each other. How do they react? Read on to find out. Pairing: advanceshipping
1. The flower

A/N: This is my first story on I'll try not to put you to sleep, but to do that, I better start the story, huh?

A/N2: By the way, this story takes place during the timeline of Lucario and the mystery of Mew. HOWEVER, I have modified what happens to my liking. Artistic license, don't you love it?

Pikachu:_ oh, shut UP already!_

Well, since you've brought attention to yourself, you can do the disclaimer!

Pikachu: _dang it. -sigh- here goes nothing._

**DISCLAIMER: **_**BlackWhole doesn't own Pokémon, because if he did, then Ash and May would have been together the day they met. Simple as that.**_

Pikachu: _happy now?_

Why yes, yes I am. Oh yes, better warn you all: Being an Advanceshipper to the end, I love the pairing of Ash/May. So, this is only the first of many more. Just to let you all know. Oh, did I ever tell you that-

Pikachu:_ Before this guy has a chance to bore you to fainting, I'm going to start the story now. Thank me later._

Fine then, be that way!

* * *

Ash sat still as May leaned over him to look out the window to his right. A slight blush crossed his face as she looked out, a shine in her eyes. Pikachu chuckled, but only Ash heard the electric mouse. Ash quickly turned to face his partner, who gave him an innocent look. Ash rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his long time friends' antics. However, his attention was brought back when he heard the girl on him say something. The only words he heard were "hot spring", but that was all he needed. 

In a flash, he was out of the yellow hummer he had been riding, and was in the process of pulling off his clothes. First the sweater, but not the shirt. The socks and shoes quickly followed, but his pants had to remain for obvious reasons. Pulling his swimming shorts out of his pack, Ash waited for the girls to climb out of the vehicle so he could change.

"C'mon May! You're so slow!" Max exclaimed, running down to the water, already in his swim trunks.

"Shut up Max!" May climbed out, flustered.

"You can't make me!" Max taunted his sister before jumping in the water.

"Get back here!" May ran down to the water, but because she hadn't changed yet, couldn't get to her brother, who was still taunting her.

"Just you wait Max!" May stormed back up to the truck, Max laughing.

Brock was down at edge of the water, releasing his Pokémon. Ash did the same, but while he was running down to the water. Corphish was happily swimming in the water, but Ash's other Pokémon had to remain on land, or air, in Swellow's case. Phanphy looks sadly at the water, but lies down to take a nap. Grovyle sits in the shallow end, waiting for his fire-type friend to appear. In the mean time, though, he watches as Corphish goes from end to end of the large spring. Swellow watches from above, looking for anything interesting.

In a flash, several other Pokémon appear. Corphish and Squirtle start racing each other, while Grovyle and Combusken had a practice battle in the water. Muchlax was relaxing in the waters, away from all the activity. Marshtomp sat away from all the other Pokémon, looking for any fights that might break out.

Sitting at the shore with Kidd, Brock watch as the younger three played in the water. Max was running around in the shallow water, simply enjoying himself. May took advantage of the warm waters, and relaxed as much as she could. Getting splashed by Ash's dive, May wiped herself off, moving away from the boys.

As she got comfortable, May noticed something shining out of the corner of her eye. From the distance she was at, it was hard to tell what it was. Even so, though, May could tell it was a flower of some kind.

Before she has a chance to point it out, she watches as Ash shouts over to Lucario, who up to this point was completely ignoring everyone else. Ash motions for Lucario to jump in the water, but is ignored. The only response that the legendary Pokémon gave Ash was a glare. Soon after, the Steel-and-Fighting type jumped off the rock it had been on, and then walked away. Ash was clearly annoyed by this, by the expression on his face alone. Before he could do anything that he might regret, May looked up to the mysterious flower once more, pointing up to it this time.

"Hey, what's that?" May asked, keeping her gaze on the flower.

"I got it!" Ash exclaimed, moving to the cliff the flower sat on.

Ash was looking at the mysterious flower that May had just pointed out a moment earlier. It was rather unique in both color and its shape. Its colors went from a light pink down to a blue that was darker than his sweaters'. As for its shape, it resembled a flower bud, but with a spiral around the edge. Nodding, Ash made his way to the cliff beside it, and began to climb.

May, Max, and Brock all watched as Ash made his way up the cliff. From traveling for so long, the climb up to the flower was relatively simple. As his hand touched the plant, it emitted a strange white light. At the same time, the water on Ash's feet combined with the dirt cliff to form mud. Due to the slippery mud, Ash began to slip. Before he plummeted to the spring below, Ash quickly grabbed the bizarre flower. Immediately after plucking the plant from the cliff, though, Ash's foot slipped, and he began to fall.

Max quickly jumped out of the way of Ash, but May remained still. From where she was, Ash was going to crash right into her. Time seemed to slow for the two, as Ash turned in the air to see below him. May still didn't move, her body frozen in place.

"May, get outta the way!" Neither May nor Ash heard Max's words, as they were lost to the other's gaze.

* * *

Well everyone, there's chapter one, clocking in at just over 1,000 words! 

Pikachu: _that includes the note before the actually story, don't forget._

I was getting to that! Besides, that couldn't have affected the word count that much, right? Well, maybe, but not a whole lot.

Pikachu: _Hey, where was I during this? I don't see my name anywhere! Sure, all the other Pokémon, but not me. Thanks a lot, you-_

Okay, that's enough from you. Don't forget the rating, now. Well, R&R, it's greatly appreciated!!!

See ya later, Feraligatr!!!


	2. The slip

A/N: This came out later than it was supposed to. Something happened, and the entire chapter disappeared into nothingness. So now I have to write it again. Joy.

Pikachu:_ Serves you right._

Oh shut up! I was tired, and my little brother came in and shut everything down!

Pikachu: _It's called saving it first._

I was gonna come back...hey wait, aren't you supposed to be with Mew? How'd you get here?

Pikachu: _Give me a ketchup bottle and I'll tell you._

Fine –digs in cabinet- here you are! –Throws ketchup bottle-

Pikachu –_Yum! –Starts drinking ketchup- let's start this!_

Hey, wait a-

* * *

If it were possible, time seemed to slow down even more for Ash and May. He was going to fall right on her if she didn't move.

"May, what are you doing? Get outta the way!" Max's words fell on deaf ears.

Ash looked at May, a look of surprise across his face. She should have moved out of the way, but didn't. Just then, his eyes lit and a blush appeared on his cheeks as something crossed Ash's thoughts. May blushed as well, seeing the light in his eyes. Knowing exactly what could happen, May knew she might not have this chance again, so she took a step forward.

"May, get out-" Neither May nor Ash heard the boy's words, as they disappeared beneath the surface of the water in a splash.

The first thing that they both felt was pain. A throbbing pain in their foreheads, that seemed to increase with each passing second. One knew what was happening, while the other hadn't the slightest clue.

May reached up to rub her aching head, but felt something in the way. Frustrated, May decided to leave it alone until she broke the surface. Trying to open her mouth to breath, May felt something blocking her once more. Opening her eyes to see, May's vision was blurred to due to the liquid environment. It didn't take long for her to adjust, though, and she blinked her eyes several more times, taking a look at whatever was in her way. Looking directly in front of her, the first thing May noticed was a pair of lightening bolt-shaped marks. Now knowing what was in her way, May wrapped her arms around the mysterious object, pulling herself closer.

"Tomp?" A familiar water-type asked. Ash and May's eyes turned to face the Pokémon. The Mudfish Pokémon placed one of its paws on their backs, causing them to break contact instantly. The Pokémon grinned, and the next thing they knew, Ash and May found themselves above water.

"May, Ash, are you guys okay? You were under there for a long time!" Brock called from the shore.

"Yeah, we're okay!" Ash waved to show he was fine.

"You might be, but I got a headache!" May rubbed her forehead. As the two made their way to the shore, Marshtomp was busy telling Brock what had happened. Max kept on glancing at the two suspiciously, but didn't say anything. May groaned, holding an ice pack to her head.

"It's your own fault, and you know it. You should have moved, but you were too busy daydreamin' or something." May waved off her brother's comment. Annoyed that he couldn't get his sister to start a fight, Max walked off and played with the Pokémon.

"Ash, mind coming over here for a sec?" Ash nodded, walking over to the breeder. Sitting down next to him, Ash rubbed his head for a moment.

"I guess that hurt a bit more that I thought." Ash said to no one in particular.

"So, how was it?" Brock lowered his voice so that only Ash could hear him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ash lied, already knowing what Brock was asking.

"Don't even try to avoid it, Ash. Marshtomp told me everything." Ash sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get away.

"Well...I don't really know how to describe it..." Ash reached his hand behind his head, pretending to scratch something.

"Did you enjoy it, did you want more, do you never want to see her again, or-"

"Well, anything but the last one, really. I-I don't know, it's really confusing. Can we get off this topic please? I mean, what about the flower?" Ash was blushing again.

"I can answer that one. It is known as a time flower, and was said to be used by Sir Aaron. I never believed they existed until now." Just then, the flower began to glow. A ball of light appeared within the center of the flower, and began to float up. The flower's petals unfolded, and the ball inside exploded. The entire area was covered in a strange energy, and the scene of Ash pulling the flower from the cliff replayed itself in front of everyone. Just as Ash hit May, the mysterious energy disappeared, and the ball of energy appeared again. It went into the flower, and the petals closed. Ash and May sighed in relief, earning curious looks from Max and the Pokémon.

* * *

"Well, we've been here long enough. We should get moving soon." Kid announces to the group.

"The geysers have died down, so we should get through while we can." Brock added while packing up.

"Okay, I better go change then." Ash said, walking up to the humvee.

"Ladies first, Ash!" May giggled, running past him. Ash looked up to his shoulder, half expecting Pikachu to laugh as well. Remembering why he was coming to the tree in the first place, Ash shook his head, leaning against the vehicle while waiting for May to get out.

"Okay, I'm done. You can go in now." May climbed out. Seeing the look on Ash's face, May grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook him. Ash jumped in surprise, causing May to laugh.

"What was that for?" Ash said, upset that she startled him.

"You were daydreaming, Ash. C'mon, change into your regular clothes." May finished tying her bandana on her head.

"If you say so, May. Be out in a bit." In what seemed like seconds, Ash was out of the truck, in his outfit.

"Well, as soon as Max gets done changing, we can start moving. You ready Lucario?" Ash called to the Pokémon, who had been ignoring him since the hot incident.

"_I'm ready when you are."_ Lucario said, telepathically of course.

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you done yet, Max?" Ash knocked on the window.

"Don't count on it." May said with her words coated in sarcasm.

"Oh, be quiet May. I'm done, see?" Max hopped out of the vehicle.

"Max, I do not want to see your underwear!" May shielded her eyes, laughing as she ran away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Max said, chasing after her.

"Or what? What are you going to do, **little** brother?" May put emphasis on the word 'little'.

"Just you wait 'til I catch you!" May laughed as Max ran after her.

"Ash, it might be a good idea to stop them before they get too far." Brock said, climbing in the front seat.

"Right." Ash said, running in the direction of the siblings.

In the distance, Ash could hear Max's threats, followed by May's taunts. Though it was sometimes difficult, Ash could tell which one was speaking at any given point. After Ash heard Max say something, May's voice wasn't heard. Either Max had caught her, or something had happened. Running faster, Ash soon found both of them, relieving his worries. As he got closer to them, Ash could see that Max was sitting in May's lap, with her hand secured over his mouth. Her face was a bright red, and Max was struggling to move her hand.

"What happened here?" Ash said, kneeling down to them. May blinked, as if she didn't recognize Ash.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Ash." May looked at him, a relieved expression across her face. While May was distracted with Ash, Max pulled her hand off.

"Ash, May-" Max was silenced again. May smiled at him, and whispered something in his ear. Ash was curious, but now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"I don't know what happened, but we have to get back to Brock and Kid. We have to get to the Tree of Beginning, remember?"

"Right, of course. Come on, Max, let's go." May stood up, brushing herself off. Max crossed his arms, obviously annoyed by whatever his sister had said to him.

"Let's go you two!" Ash said, running ahead of them.

"Ash, wait up!" May called, holding Max by the wrist. The younger boy didn't say anything, but ran to keep up.

* * *

"We're here!" Ash called, waving his hands in the air.

"Took you long enough, don't you think?" Brock joked.

"It took a while to find 'em. They were pretty far out there." Ash had his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"Well, as long as they're here, we can go. C'mon, climb in." Brock said, rolling up his window.

May climbed into the middle seat, while Max took the left, leaving Ash with the right seat. Ash looked out his window to the Tree of Beginning, where Pikachu was supposed to be.

* * *

The sun had set, and now the only light was from the moon. Despite how close they were to the tree, both Kid and Brock decided it would be best to stop for the night, just to be safe. Ash reluctantly agrees, upset that they can't go further.

"If I can't get him tonight, then I'll get Pikachu tomorrow." Ash stated. Lucario looks at Ash with a surprised expression.

"_Why would you go to such lengths to get back Pikachu?" _Lucario asked.

"Me an' Pikachu have been with each other for so long, we'd do anything for each other." Ash said, looking to the stars.

"_You're a lot like Aaron, Ash. Maybe if you're connected to Aaron somehow, then you should just leave Pikachu. Like Aaron did to me."_

Angered by what Lucario said, Ash grits his teeth to try and control himself. Finding the effort useless, Ash tackled Lucario, sending them tumbling down a hill and into a pond. Everyone else came running down, trying to convince the two to stop fighting. The human and Pokémon continued, until Lucario managed to launch Ash from the pond. Lucario then jumped from the pond, muttering something about all humans being cruel.

After a quick check to ensure Ash was okay, everyone else walked off, except for May. Taking a glance to make sure that no one could hear her, May's expression changed, but Ash couldn't see.

"Ash, what were you thinking?" May crossed her arms beneath her chest, tapping her foot.

"He said something mean about Pikachu!" Ash said, trying to dry himself off.

"That doesn't mean you should try and hurt him!" May began to walk closer to him.

"He shouldn't have said that about Pikachu." Ash sat down, drying his hair.

"And you shouldn't have-" Ash sneezed, interrupting what she said.

"Great, now you're going to get sick. C'mon, let's get you in a dry set of clothes." May's voice suddenly went much softer, taking Ash by surprise.

"What?" Ash said, sneezing again.

"With that set of wet clothes, you're only going to get sicker than you are now. So go get changed, and you can sit by the fire to warm up. C'mon, let's move." May helped Ash to his feet, because he was still shocked by her sudden change of mood.

"O-okay..." Ash said, making his way up the small hill that he had rolled down just minutes ago. May was digging through his backpack, looking for his other set of clothing.

"Here you are. Now get changed, and go sit in front of the fire. I'll go get some soup warmed up for you." May began to walk away.

"May, wait for a second." Ash called to her.

"Do you need something?" May looked at him, wondering what he might need.

"You sure you don't want to help me change?" Ash laughed as he saw the dark blush form on her face. At first she was confused, but that was quickly replaced by anger. Quickly closing the door, Ash laughed at May as she tried to open it.

"ASH!!!" May pulled on the door handle, but Ash held it from his side. "Open this door right now!" Ash only shook his head, continuing to laugh. Watching Ash laugh like that made May's anger diminish quickly. A smile formed on her lips, causing Ash to become confused again. Just like last time, her moods switched so quickly, he didn't have time to react. May giggled, seeing the look on his face.

"I'll go get your soup now, K? Be back in a few." May smiled, and turned around to go get the promised soup.

* * *

That is that, people. I was gonna make it longer, but I think this is a good ending for the chapter. But that's what I think.

I must thank all of you who have reviewed. It's simply overwhelming to see the amount of attention this story's gotten in such a short amount of time.

Pikachu:_ Yeah, no kidding. Aw, I'm already outta ketchup? Be back in a bit._

Now that he's gone, we don't need to worry about any interruptions! Now, to reply to the reviews;

Xaotladv: Well, here's your update! I plan on updating as soon as I can, but you all can expect an update once a week, at latest.

monko25: Aww, you're so nice. As said earlier, here's teh update:D

Lateral Ganon: Neat! I plan on making quite a few changes, to suit both Advanceshipping and the way I think things should have happened. :P

bbbstrwbrry: Enjoy the chappy then! Hope ya like it!

pokemonguardian4260: You guys rock. Where I used to be, it was rare to get reviews like this. I'm glad I decided to move here. :)

zeaeevee: I absolutely love Advanceshipping, it's just so cute. As for the Pikachu bit, that has to do with me not mentioning anything about being up in the tree, Mew, or even Meowth. Hehehehe oops.

Oh! I've read your story! I really like it, to say the least. I'm more of a ninja-reader, and don't usually leave reviews. –sweat drop- hehehe...

Is that last part a good thing or a bad thing?? I'll go with the first one. :3

LuciferIX: Well, I'm new here, but not new to writing stories. But still, thank you for the kind words. And yes, there's going to be quite a twist. No more on that though. :3

RioN VhEnTeUnO: You aren't the first to tell me that. I've got a limited vocabulary, and the thesaurus can only help so much...bleh. And after reading this chapter, everyone will know why he's a Marshtomp instead of a Mudkip. :3

As for Lucario, I'm just sticking with the movie. According to the movie, Lucario's a legendary Pokémon, so that's what I'm saying he is. Even though in the games he's only really rare, I'm trying to make my story as believable as possible.

Well, that's it! All done! I'm starting to miss Pikachu, his comments were kinda interesting...

Pikachu: _HA! YOU ADMIT IT! YOU MISSED ME!_

Yes, I did. Can you come back now?

Pikachu: _On one condition..._

How did I know? –sigh- fine, you can have as much ketchup as you want! –pulls out huge box of ketchup bottles- There, that should keep you happy for a while.

Pikachu: _I'm sure it will. Hey, how're we gonna end this chapter?_

I was sorta hoping you'd already gotten that one...xx;

Pikachu: _I got it! I got it! Hey Mew, come here!_

Mew: _Ooh! Are we gonna play a game?! Are we? ARE WE?!?_

Pikachu: _Not exactly. Here, listen to this. –whispers in Mew's ear-_

Mew: _That sounds fun! _

Pikachu, what's going on...?

Pikachu: _It's nothing, don't worry about it!_

Okay, if you say so...-goes back to thinking-

Pikachu: _NOW!_

Mew: _Okie Dokie! –shoots Confusion at me-_

-gets hit by Confusion- Heyy, since when was there seven Pikachus? I'm not feeling so good. Nighty night! –falls out of chair, asleep-

Pikachu: _Too strong..._

Mew:_ Oops...well, I'll be going now..._

Pikachu: _Great, now I have to do it. Random Fact: This story was original supposed to be titled "A Lucky Accident". Betcha didn't know that!_


	3. The clothes

Pikachu: _Okay, here we go! Chapta three!!! –Chugs bottle of ketchup-_

_Oh, and incase you're wondering, the other guy is still sleeping. Yeah...I'm gonna start the chapter now. Enjoy!_

Ash was struggling to get changed in the narrow confines of the backseat. Getting everything off wasn't a problem. Trying to get the fresh set of clothing on, though, was proving to be more of a hassle than anyone could have predicted.

"Why...Won't...These...Pants...Go...On?!" Ash grunted between pulls. The problem was rather obvious; he needed to stretch his legs for the pants to go on, but there simply wasn't enough room available.

"Heck, why am I even putting these on? I'm gonna go to bed soon anyway. I might as well put on my pajamas." Ash reasoned with himself. Pulling the pants back down his knees, Ash folded them up and put them back inside his backpack. Just as he pulled out the sleeping pants, the sound of the door handle releasing was heard.

"Not good..." Ash said, looking up to the opening door.

May held the bowl in one hand, while opening the door with the other. She opened the door quickly, as hot soup was beginning to burn her hand.

The heat in her hand was quickly forgotten when May set her eyes on Ash. The only clothing he had on was his clean shirt and a pair of boxers. The pants were still in his hands, and not covering his legs. Both of them felt the heat rush to their cheeks, and May quickly looked away.

"I didn't think you actually meant that!" May said, covering her eyes with the free hand.

"May, this isn't what it looks like! I was going to get in my other pants, but they wouldn't go on, so-"

"I don't care! Just cover yourself!" Ash said something under his breath, but did as she asked.

"Okay, you can look now." May slowly removed her hand, and sighed in relief to see he put his backpack over his lower legs.

"Better, I guess. Just...take it." May practically threw the bowl at him. He managed to catch the bowl, but some of the soup splashed out.

"So, what is this stuff?" Ash said, poking it with his spoon. May rolled her eyes at the question.

"Chicken noodle soup. It's best for when you have a cold, like you do now." Ash didn't hear the last part, as he was already emptying the bowl of its contents. In less than a minute, the bowl didn't have a trace of the soup.

"And now you should lie down. That's the only way you're going to get better." Ash opened his mouth to fight her, but she had already closed the door and was walking away. Looking down at his backpack, Ash realized something.

"I never finished changing. And she didn't mind? May can be weird sometimes..."

After washing the bowl and spoon down at the pond, May put them back with the other food supplies. After securing the containers shut, she sat down at the campfire. Taking a quick look around May saw there were only three people here, including herself.

"Hey, where's Max?" May asked, looking around some more.

"I'm not sure. He grabbed something out of the snack bag, and ran that way." Brock pointed further up along the ridge.

"Isn't that where Lucario went? Why'd he go there?" May was already standing, prepared to go after him.

"I'm guessing he's trying to reason with Lucario. Max has a way of getting Pokémon to agree with him."

"Yeah, but it's getting dark. Who knows what could happen to him...I'm going to go see if I can find him." May had already started walking to where Brock pointed.

"Be back soon, okay?"

"'Kay!" May waved as she began to run toward where Max was said to be.

"Where could he be? He couldn't have gotten that far, could he?" May carefully made her way through the bushes. Pushing past a large plant, May spotted her younger brother. He was talking to someone, or something for that matter. Her curiosity peaked, May decided to listen in on the conversation.

"...see, it's good." Max broke off a piece of chocolate and began to eat it. He then offered a piece to whoever he was talking to. A moment later, May recognized the blue and black paw that took the piece of chocolate from Max's hand. Hearing Max laugh, May smiled, before quietly retreating back to camp.

"Any luck?" Brock said, looking up to the girl.

"He's fine. Max wasn't in any danger, so I let him stay." May smiled as she sat down, warming her hands and feet.

"Are you alright May? First you take care of Ash like I would normally do, and now you decide to leave your brother out in the woods. That's just not like you." Brock moved to sit next to her while Kid played with various devices.

"Of course I'm fine! Ash got sick, so I helped him out a bit. And Max is with Lucario like you said, so I'm sure he's safe!" May crossed her arms and looked the other way, a light blush starting to shape.

"Or maybe it's from what happened earlier today?" May looked at Brock, disbelief written across her face.

"W-wh-what d-do y-you m-mean, Brock? N-nothing h-happened earlier t-today..." May had trapped herself, and she knew it. There was no avoiding what was going to come next.

"Well, by the way your stuttering like that, I'm guessing something did happen. I'm also guessing that this 'something' happened at sometime this afternoon?" Brock couldn't help but smile as May's blush turned from pink to dark red.

"Something might have happened..." May said more to herself than to Brock.

"Don't worry about it. Marshtomp already told me about it, so that's how I know. I doubt Max or Kid know anything, other than that Ash crashed into you, sending you both underwater." May sighed in relief hearing the last part.

"I was so worried that everyone knew. Well, if Max knew, then everyone would." May laughed a little. "But I don't know if it was a good thing or not." May rested her chin in her palms.

"Why do you say that?" Brock looked into the fire, but waited for a response.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I caused it to happen. I could have moved out of the way, easily. But I moved right in front of him, and then... it happened. It felt nice, but I don't know if he feels the same. What if he doesn't even like me?" May buried her face in her hands.

"May, trust me on this one. If Ash didn't like you, then he wouldn't be traveling with you right now. But let's get back to the matter at hand. If Ash didn't like the kiss, then he would be acting a lot different than he is now. He'd probably avoid talking about it with everybody, and would stay really quiet." May listened intently to every bit, even if she looked like she was trying to block it out.

"So, either he liked it, or he's neutral...or...I don't know." May set her head on her knees.

"May, the only way you're going to find out is if you ask him yourself." Brock stood up, and began to put out the fire.

"It's getting late, so we should get to bed soon. Think Max and Lucario are gonna come back anytime soon?" May stretched as she stood.

"_No need to worry; we're right here." _May looked down the path, seeing Max and Lucario running towards them.

"MAYYY!!!" Max yelled, running up to his sister.

"Shhh! Max, keep it down! I already put Ash to sleep!" May scolded him.

"You put Ash...to sleep? Is he your baby or something?" Max laughed as May quickly got angry with him.

"C'mon you two, we're going to bed soon. We need to relax, not get ourselves riled up." Brock finished putting everything away. May reluctantly agreed, ignoring her brother's taunts.

"Um, Brock? Where am I supposed to change?" May looked around, holding her over-sized yellow shirt in hand.

"The woods aren't safe at this time of night. Even with Lucario's aura abilities, a bunch of nocturnal Pokémon could attack at any moment. If you want, you could try the humvee. Before you say anything, Ash isn't going to wake up. The only two things that Ash wakes up for is the sun in his eyes or food. So it's that or the woods." Brock looked over the fire, ensuring it was completely out.

"I'll go with the humvee, thank you. But if Ash wakes up, he's going to wish he didn't." May stood next to the door of the humvee. Taking a breath to calm herself, May opened the door.

Ash peacefully slept against the window, on the opposite side of the vehicle. May quietly sat down inside the truck, and closed the door without making a sound. Keeping her eyes on Ash, May slowly began to remove her blouse. After unzipping it, May began to slip off the garment. Ash mumbled something about Pikachu, and he shifted. May stayed motionless, waiting for him to stop moving. When he did, he was sitting upright, his head leaning at an angle towards May.

Trying to finish as quickly as she could, May began to pull her shirt off again. Her right arm bumped against the back cushion, and May watched as Ash leaned more towards her. When he moved no more, May finally got her top off. Feeling the cool air, May jumped as chills went up her back. Ash began to lean more, and more, until...

"Oh-no, please don't tell me..." May whispered. Her worries were brought to reality, as Ash's head fell off the head support, and right into her lap. May bit her tongue to prevent a scream from escaping her lips.

"Stay calm May, just stay calm..." May whispered while resisting the scream that was trying to release itself.

"He's a deep sleeper, so this shouldn't be a problem...I hope." May placed her hands on the sides of Ash's head, and took a breath. Slowly, she began to lift his head off of her lap. He didn't show any signs of waking, much to May's relief. Once his head was no where near her, May got confident and began to move quicker. Ash grumbled something, and broke free of her grip, resting once more on May's lap.

May groaned, as she now had to do it all over again. Lifting his head away from her body once more, May made sure not to make the same mistake she did last time. Even though she was moving as carefully as she could, Ash felt the movement again. Just like the first time, he broke her hold and his head fell down to lie on her lap once more.

"It's like he knows I'm trying to move him away..." May sighed, giving up on the task. "Might as well finish getting changed before someone wonders why I'm taking so long."

Sure enough, just as she pulled out her over-sized yellow sleeping shirt, May heard someone knocking on the door. If she called out to whoever was out there, there was a chance that Ash would wake up, which she didn't need. Laying the shirt over her chest to cover herself, May cracked open the door.

"I'll be out in just a minute, K?" She didn't open it far enough to see who was out there.

"Hurry up, I'm tired..." Max said, yawning.

"Max, there's not a lot of room in here, so I'm having a bit of trouble. I'll be out in a few." May closed the door, not giving her brother a chance to protest.

Unfolding the shirt, May pulled it over her head, covering her upper body. Looking down to Ash, May remembered why she needed to move him in the first place. May rubbed her forehead with her hand, thinking of a way to move the boy off her for good.

May felt Ash adjusting in his sleep, but ignored him. That was all she could do, because if she tried to stop him there was the possibility he could wake. May tried to return to her thoughts, but had difficulty, with Ash constantly shifting. Releasing the breath she had held, May looked up to the low ceiling of the humvee.

"Could this get any worse?" She asked to no body.

Her question was answered, but not how she expected. Ash rolled over again, so that his head was pressing into her belly.

"No, it's my comforter...get away Gary..." Ash grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling it over his head. May gasped when she felt his face on her bare skin. May tried to tug her shirt away from Ash, but he kept his grip on the garment.

"What am I gonna do now?" May laid her head against the support behind her.

"What's taking her so long? She's been in there for like, an hour." Max yawned as he finished.

"Well, what'd she say the first time?" Brock asked, chuckling as Max yawned again.

"She said she'd be out in a minute. But it's been longer than a minute..." Max rubbed his eyes.

"Just give her some time, Max. I'm sure she's almost done." Brock yawned as well.

"Well, she better be, other wise I'm gonna kick her out so I can go to sleep." Max stretched, trying to stay awake.

May held Ash's with her own, as she tried to pry open his fingers. So far she had gotten him to release all but his index finger and thumb. May carefully lifted his finger away from her shirt, just like she had all the others. Now his grip was broken, May pulled her shirt away from his hand.

"Now that that's done..." May pulled her shirt off Ash's head.

He responded by pushing deeper in her belly, and breathing through his mouth. May felt his breath tickle her stomach. Each time she felt his breath, May couldn't help giggling. Though she could prevent the sound from passing her lips, May couldn't stop her body from shaking. If she continued to laugh, then Ash would wake up, no doubt about it.

May tried holding her breath, but that didn't do any good. She also tried thinking of something else, but that failed as well. May pinched her arm as hard as she could, but that only left a sore spot.

"Nothing's working..." May said while holding back her laughter. "I have to get him off, and soon."

May grabbed the back of his head, lifting him away from her sensitive abdomen. Almost immediately, May felt the wave of giggles disappear into nothingness. Now able to concentrate, lifted his head away from her again. If she were to try to sit him up, chances were that he'd repeat what he did earlier.

"I wonder...would that work? Might as well try." May spoke her thoughts.

Setting his head back down, May moved her hands to his shoulders. May wasn't exactly weak, but she had some difficulty trying to move the boy. Once she had lifted him up a bit, May was able to move her hands underneath him so she could get a better grip. After she rolled Ash onto his side, gravity took over, causing Ash to fall the opposite direction, and onto the floor. May waited to see if he woke up from the impact, but he remained asleep, completely unaffected by the fall.

"I wish I thought of that earlier. Well, better finish up here." May stood up, straightening out the shirt. After checking to make sure the back of the shirt covered her, May climbed back out of the truck.

"Okay, I'm done." May said, yawning.

"Took you long enough..." Max commented sleepily.

"Be quiet Max, I'm too tired to fight."

"You took forever though. I thought I'd have to sleep out here."

"Hey, I had some difficulties!" May shouted.

"C'mon you guys, it's late. We have to keep it down." The siblings glared at each other, but listened to Brock anyways. Max opened the door, allowing May to climb in. Though under normal circumstances one of them would have made a comment to the other, this was different.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Max asked, referring to Ash.

"You think we should wake him up?" May asked, climbing into the middle seat.

"Duh, May. I don't think he'll like waking up with our feet on his back." Max began to shake Ash, who didn't respond.

"I'll take care of him. Ash, it's time for breakfast!" Ash woke up instantly, looking around for the food. When he realized that it was still dark, his expression darkened.

"What time is it? And why am I on the floor?" Ash asked with a loud yawn.

"It's still night-time, and you rolled on the floor. Now let's go to bed." May answered, then yawned like Ash had done moments before.

"Sounds good to me." Ash leaned against the window, quickly slipping back into sleep.

"I wish I could fall asleep that fast." Max said, pulling out a large blanket from his backpack.

"You've done it before, Max. I'm tired, let's go to sleep." May took the blanket from his hands, and quickly unfolded it, setting it across both of them.

"Sheesh, bossy much." Max turned away from his sister.

"I'm right here you know." May flicked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Max complained, rubbing the spot she hit.

"What do you think?" May was about to flick him again, but Brock stopped her.

"We have a long day tomorrow, so let's get as much rest as we can. Okay?" Brock leaned back in his chair.

"Fine." May and Max said in unison.

After about an hour, everyone fell asleep. Max rested his head on May's shoulder, while she had her head on top of his. Kid and Brock reclined in their chairs, using the seat warmers in place of a blanket. Ash had nothing to cover himself, but that didn't bother him. Well, that was until the cooler night air lowered the temperature inside the vehicle. Combined with the cold and a dream, Ash woke up with a cold sweat.

Far in the heights of the Tree, Mew and Pikachu played about while Meowth had retired for the night. Though Pikachu acted happy, Mew could see that the electric mouse was not. Trying to cheer its friend up, Mew flew into the large pile of toys, eventually returning. In its mouth, Mew blew into a Shuckle-shaped party favor, then dropped it next to Pikachu.

Seeing that this didn't affect Pikachu, Mew went into the pile again, digging out another toy. When Mew returned this time, it had a Hitmontop yo-yo. Pikachu smiled at the offer of the toy, and played with it. After a while though, Pikachu's ears dropped, depression returning to the once happy Pokémon. Looking up to the sky, Pikachu said his name.

"Pikachu..."

"Pikachu!" Ash sat up, looking for his partner. When he realized it was just a dream, he sat back, trying to calm down. Looking around, he remembered the entire reason he was going to the Tree of Beginning in the first place.

Climbing out of the vehicle, Ash didn't notice that one of the others had woken up.

"Ash..."

Oh...my poor head...what happened? Oh man, the chapter's already over? –Sigh-

That is all, ladies and gents. This is about a 1/3 longer than the other, if anyone cares.

Also, I must remind you all; I haven't seen the movie in months, so my memory's a little blurry. So, if some of the events seem out of place, then you can count that as one of my changes, heh.

There now, onto reviews, with Pikachu to help!

Pikachu: _I'm only doing this for the ketchup_

You already dusted that box?!?

Pikachu: _Well...half of the bottles were wasted when you fell on the box, causing them to bust open._

Why didn't you drink it?

Pikachu: _I can only drink so much before I get full..._

I knew that...-sweat drop-

Pikachu: _Right...don't we have reviews to respond to or something?_

Oh, whoops. Forgot about that...don't hurt me!

:reviews:

LuciferIX: Don't worry about it, but thanks for the welcome. Yes, that chapter was short, and so was this one. -.-; I'll try to make them longer as I go.

Pikachu: _Keyword: try_

Yup, they certainly did have their first kiss. I did a good job implying it, if I say so myself.

Pikachu: _it was horrible_

Shut. Up.

Pikachu: _No_

Fine, no ketchup for you.

Pikachu: _I think I might be quiet now..._

Good call. Anyways, back on topic. Yes, May most certainly does have a better understanding of love and romance than Ash ever will. As for that little incident with Max, that will have more detail in the future. I can't say next chapter for sure, I haven't thought about it that much...-sweat drop-

EarthBorn0: Though it is my first, I don't think this is going to be my last rewrite story. And definitely not my last Advanceshipping story. :3

Also, here's teh update.

zeaeevee: I love making my stories dynamic, so that the reader is always interested. That particular part was my favorite to write. I can just imagine that happening.

Monko25:

Yes, Advanceshipping, the most adorable couple out there. To be honest, I couldn't resist the urge to write this story. Though originally it was supposed to be a one-shot, I decided to change it to include the rest of the movie. And that is what you are reading. Wanna do the rest Pikachu?

Pikachu: _Sure. BlackWhole here is an Advanceshipping addict. So expect to see more where that came from._

Well, not what I expected, but it works!

**IMPORTANT TO ALL FANS OF **_**The Time Flower**_

I am really sorry guys, not only did this chapter get out late, but I won't be able to update for a week. Something really, _really_ important has happened, and I'm gonna be out of state for the next week. I won't have access to a computer, so that means there's not gonna be any updates 'till the 18th. Once again, I'm so sorry.

Pikachu: _But feel free to fill his e-mail with death threats! It's on his profile, but for those of you who wanna know, it's—_

Okay, and that's enough from you. But if you do wish to contact me, _Alright Mew, you know the deal._

Mew: _Right! –fires a weaker blast of confusion-_

I feel funny...hey Pikachu, did you know that I almost forgot Meowth this chapter? G'night everybody...-falls out of chair again-

Pikachu: _Good thing I moved the ketchup...-_


End file.
